


Vacation, Finally

by GreenCat42



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Romance, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami enter the Spirit World and adventure is already there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation, Finally

            Light flared briefly and they were in the Spirit World.  Asami stared, her bright green eyes saucers.  Spirits floated around, bright colors all around them.  "What do you think?" Korra asked still holding onto her hand.

            "It's-it’s amazing!” She replied looking around in awe.

            “I told you!” Korra laughed pulling her along. “I want to show you so many places.”

            “W-wait,” Asami stammered slowing down. “There, there’s something I want to do first.”

            Korra stopped and turned to face her. “What is it?” Korra asked.

            Asami swallowed nerves making her hands sweat. She had wanted to make a move to show her feelings for Korra three years ago. Now, well now it was the time to do so. “I wanted to do this,” Asmai whispered.

            Stepping forward she cupped Korra’s face with her hands and pulled the Avatar towards her. Pressing her lips to Korra’s, she kissed her. It was brief, and chaste, but Asama had done it. She’d kissed the woman she’d had a crush on for so long.

Leaning back Asami looked down at Korra her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Maybe Korra hadn’t wanted to take her to the Spirit World because she shared Asami’s feelings, maybe…Maybe she was wrong. Korra grinned her trademark side smirk and pulled in Asami for a real kiss. That also included arms wrapped around Asami’s waist and being pulled flush against Korra’s muscular frame. Asami slung her arms around Korra’s neck sliding her fingers into her cropped hair. It was so soft, and it really did suit Korra; even if Asami missed her longer locks just a little.

Asami was the one to break the kiss as both of them caught their breaths. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart raced. “I-I hoped you felt the same,” Asami whispered their faces still very close.

            Korra didn’t seem to want to let her go, holding her tight. “Of course I did, I-I wasn’t sure though,” Korra said. “There was so much that we had to do, the war, Kuvira,”

            “Now we can spend our vacation together,” Asami said. “No war to hold us back.”

            “Yes, I want you to meet someone first,” Korra said. “Hold onto me.”

            Asami clung to Korra tightly as the surrounding area began to move slowly, then it sped up. She stared in awe as they stayed in place, but the Spirit World moved.

            Things slowed down to a stop after a bit and Asami let go the tight grip on Korra. “I keep forgetting you’re stronger than you look,” Korra said taking a deep breath.

            There were pink indents in Korra’s hand where Asami squeezed a little too hard. “Sorry, I-I wasn’t expecting that,” she replied.

            “There’s a few things you have to get used to in the Spirit World,” Korra said. “Come on, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

            “Korra, it’s so nice to see you,” an elderly man’s voice called.

            “Asami, this is Iroh,” Korra said. “It’s so nice to see you too Iroh.”

            “The Iroh?” Asami asked eyes wide when she saw the older man.

            “I see you’ve told your lovely lady friend about me,” he said with a soft chuckle. “Why don’t we sit down and have some tea.”

            Asami had heard about Iroh, the Dragon of the East. “You knew Avatar Aang didn’t you,” Asami said as they walked over to a long wooden table.

            Spirits sat down comfortably, tea cups set in front of everyone. “Yes I did, he was such a nice young man. Now I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced.”

            “I’m Asami Sato,” she replied. “I’m sorry, I seemed to have forgotten my manners.”

            Korra smiled slipping her hand into Asami’s. “We’re here on vacation,” Korra said.

            Iroh glanced at their intertwined fingers. “Seems like the Avatar prefers taller people,” he said.

            Asami’s cheeks flushed. “We-we aren’t exactly, well uhm…” Asami said her tongue surprisingly tied.

            She had talked her way through Varrick, through exasperated employees, but saying she was the Avatar’s girlfriend wouldn’t come out. “I haven’t asked Asami to be my girlfriend,” Korra said now her turn to blush. “There was so much that happened.”

            “I would love to,” Asami muttered.

            “Wonderful! Now let’s have some tea and you both can update me on the outside world and relax,” Iroh said.

            They sat down at the table a few spirits glancing at them.   “You’re the Avatar,” one of the spirits squeaked.

            “Yes I am,” Korra replied. “This is my girlfriend Asami.”

            “She’s very pretty, you are very lucky Avatar,” the spirit squeaked back.

            “Thank you,” Asami said this time remembering her manners.

            The two spent hours with Iroh talking about the war, Kuvira, the state of the Earth Kingdom, as well as the rebuilding that was planned in Republic City.

            Iroh listened intently, only pausing to pour more tea. The tea was the best she’d ever had, but Iroh had been known for his tea. It did seem a little odd to talk to someone no longer living, but Iroh didn’t really seem to mind that he was now living in the Spirit World.

            “We should get going, there’s a few other places I want to show Asami on our first day,” Korra said. “Thank you for the tea.”

            “You are most welcome, come back any time,” Iroh said smiling warmly.

            Asami slipped her hand into Korra’s as they headed further into the Spirit World. This time they walked, enjoying the scenery instead of the weird space moving. Korra shared with Asami some of the places she’d been and of course they stole kisses amongst the Spirit plants. So far it was turning out to be the best vacation ever. 


End file.
